


Unlimited Partnership

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Banter, Children, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divorce sucks even if you're gay and your marriage had the sole purpose of producing an heir. His old plan in tatters, Draco begins to formulate a new plan. Harry Potter becomes his partner and Draco is definitely, most definitely, not in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlimited Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> Story first posted: May 11, 2007 for a slashfest request by gossymer: 20 something Draco Malfoy, small time entrepreneur, divorcee and father, hires one Harry Potter for a promising new business venture - preferably something not very scandalous at all. I want something that feels real - where both characters have matured but still tend to rub sparks off each other.

Draco Malfoy sat at the end of his thirty foot long mahogany dining table. A large pile of parchment sat and seemed to mock him as he signed the final piece with the flourish of his quill. He stared in disbelief at the title: Notice of Dissolution of Marriage. He couldn't believe it had come to this. Pansy had been his best friend, his confidant and his wife. How could she do this to him? He had offered her everything and denied her nothing. For eight years it had all worked according to plan. They had been happy, hadn't they?

Shortly after the war, Draco had come to realize that he needed an heir. Pansy, his closest friend, was certainly looking to improve her status in the post-war Wizarding world. Even with the Ministry of Magic demanding a hefty fine from Draco to settle the Malfoy estate, he was still one of the wealthiest Wizards in Great Britain. He volunteered for every last committee the Ministry set up for aide and restitution for those who had been affected by Death Eater crimes. Most importantly, Draco was determined to restore respect and admiration to the Malfoy line.His heir had not yet been born, but that did not matter. Such things took time. Empires took planning. Sure he was a flaming homosexual, but that was a minor point. Pansy knew and she didn't care. She agreed that the plan was brilliant. They would marry. She would be Lady of the Manor and have complete access to the Malfoy millions and in return she would bear his child. To the Wizarding World they would be a family of honour and they could have their discreet dalliances on the side. It was foolproof, and they were fools.

Draco made a very big production out of the courtship and engagement. The ring was an obscene family heirloom that was noticeable from ten paces. The wedding was considered the biggest social event of 1999. They honeymooned for two months all over Europe. And then, a year and a half later, Orion was born.

Orion Draconis Malfoy was a gorgeous child by anyone's standards. He had the Malfoy blonde hair and fair skin, but his features were softened by the infusion of Parkinson blood. His eyes were a deep blue, almost violet in certain lighting. Most of all, he was Draco's pride and joy. Orion belonged to him. Pansy was a loving although somewhat detached mother. They had a fine nanny and several house-elves to help raise the child. Draco was extremely involved and certainly in charge of all decisions regarding Orion's health and wellbeing.

For eight years the plan had been flawlessly executed. The Malfoy name was returning to its previous glory. Orion was a delightful although a bit overindulged six-year-old who was the darling of Wizarding High Society.

Pansy and Draco had both found physical comfort in the arms of handsome and discreet men. They happily lived together. They often dined as a family. They attended social functions as a couple. They hosted parties at the Manor. There was nothing suspicious about separate bedrooms for couples of such large estates.

Draco couldn't believe that at twenty-eight-years-old he would have to start over again. Well not completely over, he had Orion.

"Fucking Italian Quidditch mother fucker!" barked Draco at his pile of parchment. Draco couldn't even remember the chaser's name, lots of C's and L's and it ended in an I.

The whole mess had started last year when Zabini married a young Italian Witch. Blaise was one his best friends and Pansy immediately formed a tight friendship with the new wife, Isabella. The Zabinis were the only ones who knew the true nature of his and Pansy's marriage. Soon the two wives were going away to Italy for a weekend of shopping and Quidditch. Pansy had never been a Quidditch fan, so it was no surprise to Draco when he found out that Isabella had set Pansy up with a friend of hers on the Italian national team. Draco was convinced it was just a phase. For many months he saw very little of his wife.

Then last month Pansy came to him and said she wanted out. He couldn't believe it. She had lost her mind. He accused her of horrible things and she retaliated with some pretty nasty name calling as well. He told her that the Manor and Orion were his and that she would have them over her own dead body. The fight was of epic proportions. He thought the threats would cause her to reconsider and stay. He was shocked to find out that he was wrong. She agreed to give him full custody and would take nothing from the Manor in return for a hefty monetary settlement and visitation rights. In a million years he would never leave Orion. He thought they were the same. It saddened him to realize that he had been mistaken.

As he sat and stared at the pile of parchment that represented the last ten years of his life, Draco became furious. So he started to think. He did his best thinking when he was angry. He needed a new plan to ensure respect for Orion as well as a way to replenish some of the Malfoy coffers. He had spent the last two years getting his curse breaker's license. It had started out as a hobby that kept him busy in between his various committee meetings. Perhaps he would be able to use it. He could set up his own business, one to be held in the highest esteem. He would need another name, one with experience and without the Death Eater taint. Draco went to his study and began to make notes. Such an undertaking necessitated careful planning. He owled his attorney a copy of the divorce papers along with a letter asking for possible candidates to hire. Draco considered some of the more successful Gringrotts or top Ministry Wizards and Witches. Yes, this was going to take painstakingly intricate planning.

It wasn't until two days later that Draco realized how important his new plan was to become. There all over the _Daily Prophet_ society pages was the news of his divorce and Pansy's tell all story. In great detail it described Draco's taste for men and many affairs, along with her need to get out of the sham of a marriage and move to Italy with Fabrizio Cuccalari.

"That fucking cunt!" Draco looked around and was relieved to see that Orion had not yet come down for breakfast. He needed to take care of the language he used in front of his son, especially regarding his mother, even if the shrew had sold him out and jeopardized her own son's future. All Draco could think was that he had been wrong, so very wrong. But no matter, he had Orion and the outline of his new and brilliant plan.

When the owls came later that morning he carefully and precisely penned "No comment" to every last one.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next week, Draco went to the Ministry Office of Business Affairs to check on the status of his application for an Independent Investigator's license. Red tape seemed to be in play so he stopped by Hermione Granger's office, _no, Granger-Weasley's, _ he corrected himself. As a direct advisor to the Minister, she was fairly high up on the food chain. No doubt Potter had specifically got her into that position, but her hard work and genuine ingenuity had earned her respect both inside and out of the Ministry offices. She handled post-war reconstruction for several years but was now an all-purpose player of sorts, and most importantly, she was Draco's friend.

Draco had defected from the Dark Lord's ranks and sought refuge with the Order of the Phoenix in the final eight months of the war. Despite high suspicions, he was brought into Number 12 Grimmauld Place and he had spilled every ounce of information he had on the Death Eaters. Over time, and quite surprisingly, it was Granger of the Golden Trio that he had actually formed an alliance of sorts with. He helped her with her research, and his knowledge of Dark Arts was invaluable to the team. He had saved her arse on more than one occasion and both found a way to trust and respect each other. Potter and Weasley lowered their wands and tolerated him, or rather Draco tolerated them, because of her. In the years after the war, Hermione and Draco served on several committees together and found themselves in an unlikely friendship. They had even attended each other's weddings. The simple fact was that they indeed did want many of the same things for the post-war world and even found that they enjoyed each other's company. Who'd have thought?

Draco knocked on the open door and poked his head into Hermione's office. "Hello. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

Standing to greet him, Hermione motioned to the open guest chair across her desk. "Hi, come on in. Haven't seen you in a few months."

"Well things have been rather busy," Draco said sadly taking a seat.

"Yeah, I can imagine. Sorry about Pansy," Hermione offered him with a concerned look. "I saw the papers. I tried to stop the printing, but came up short. Are you all right?"

Draco had always suspected that Hermione had long known his sexual preferences and the nature of his marriage, but to her credit she never said anything.

"I'm fine," he said, matter-of-fact. "But I did come by to ask a favour of you."

"Of course. Anything."

"I've a license application that seems to be stalled in Business Affairs. I'm hoping you can move it along for me."

"Absolutely," she said with a warm smile. "And let's have lunch next week.'

"Yes, let's," Draco said standing to leave, attempting to avoid a serious conversation. "Thank you."

She walked him to the door. "I'll look into to it straightaway."

He was almost out the door when she placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "And Draco, take care of yourself, okay?"

Draco nodded with a forced smile. He had more pressing things to take care of than himself.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The following day, Draco decided to take a break from all his planning and spend time with Orion. Amazingly, Orion was dealing quite well with Pansy's moving out of the mansion. Draco was wondering just when it would catch up with the little tike. He took Orion for a walk and a bit of shopping in Diagon Alley. They stopped at Fortescue's for an ice cream. Draco had been so captivated with watching Orion eat his triple fudge sundae that he hadn't noticed any of the other patrons.

"Papa?" asked Orion looking at another table.

"Yes?"

"Is that Harry Potter?"

Startled Draco looked over to where Orion was staring. There was Harry Potter eating ice cream with a child, who could only be a Weasley, approximately Orion's age. It had been at least two years since Draco had last seen The Chosen One.

"Yes, it is," Draco answered his son. "And how do you know about Harry Potter?"

"Corintha told me about him."

_Ah, the Nanny. _ Draco smiled at his son. "She did, did she?"

"She showed me his picture in the paper. He destroyed You-Know-Who."

"That he did."

"Can I meet him? Corintha said you know him."

_And she came so highly recommended. _ "Sure." Draco was going to have a talk with the nanny that evening.

Orion stood first and walked over to Potter and Draco followed. Potter looked over and caught sight of Draco. They exchanged curt nods as Orion arrived at the table.

"Hello," Orion said completely uninhibited. "You're Harry Potter."

"Yes, I am. What's your name?" Potter asked with a childlike gleam in his eye.

"Orion Malfoy," the boy said with pride.

"Well Orion," Harry said, "this is Charlie Weasley."

The boys exchanged shy smiles. Draco now realized that this was Hermione and Ron's oldest boy. He thought it strange that while he spent so much time with Hermione at official meetings and even working lunches, he had never met her children.

"Hello Charlie," Draco said holding out his hand to the boy. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I know your mom and dad."

"Oh, I've heard of you," Charlie replied as he shook Draco's hand.

"Did you really kill You-Know-Who?" Orion asked Potter.

"Orion!" Draco admonished the boy for his rudeness.

"It's all right," Harry said with a twinkle in his eye. "I did and your dad was a big help."

Orion looked up lovingly at his father who was desperately trying to keep from rolling his eyes.

"Would you like to join us?" Harry asked.

Orion nodded and scurried back to his table to bring his ice cream over.

Draco found it thoroughly absurd that he was sitting next to Harry Potter and watching the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord eat the most revolting monstrosity of an ice cream sundae. They talked about the weather and the stores they had been to in Diagon Alley.

Potter looked over at Draco and asked, "Don't you eat ice cream?"

"I'm not much of a sweets eater," Draco answered with a bit of disdain.

"That's too bad," Potter replied with a chuckle and stuffed his face with another, larger spoonful.

Draco believed that Potter could probably eat six of those sundaes everyday and not gain an ounce. It was just one more reason to hate The Chosen One. But in reality, Draco had stopped hating Potter long ago. They had come to a truce near the end of the war and even though they had never become mates or anything, they had managed to be in each other's company at various social functions.

Potter had played professional Quidditch for several years, but since then Draco could not remember the last time he had seen him.

"We're heading to the park, if you'd like to come," Potter offered waking Draco out of his thoughts.

Orion looked excited about the idea, so Draco walked with Potter and the Weasley child to the Wizard Play Park just off Diagon Alley. The play structure was charmed so that the slides and tunnels seemed three times longer than they actually were. The kids seemed to love it. The two war heroes sat on a bench nearby to watch them.

"Sorry about Pansy," Potter said trying not to look at Draco.

"Thanks. Just because we weren't a romantic couple, doesn't mean it hurts any less."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"That's okay. I have no idea why I just said that," Draco admitted.

"Probably because you're getting tired of people telling you how sorry they are."

Draco looked Potter straight in the eyes. He had never remembered Potter as being so forthright. It was a tad unsettling. Draco supposed Potter must have changed just has he had over the past ten years.

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned softly.

"Sorry, got lost there for a second."

"Forgot to turn off your inner monologue?"

Draco laughed at that. Who knew Potter was witty, too?

"Something like that," Draco replied. "So what have you been up to?"

"Not too much lately. That's why I have Charlie today. I help Molly out a couple days a week, so she just has the baby."

"Hermione had him last year, right?"

"Yes, Darius is fourteen months."

Trying to remember the bits and pieces that he had heard about Potter after the war, Draco realized that he truly didn't know much about the man. The last serious talk they'd had was shortly before the final battle. Hermione had insisted. Draco had gotten drunk with Potter and they had settled all the bad air between them. Potter had gotten his detailed explanation as to why Draco had defected and Draco had gotten an explanation and an apology for the Sectumsempra incident. They had talked about their upbringings and shocked each other with the horrid tales of their childhoods.

"What did you do before becoming a part-time nanny?" Draco asked unable to contain his curiosity.

"Well I played seeker for the Canons for four years up until last fall."

"I'd heard that. Why'd you quit?"

"Tired I guess. Right after the war I spent two years in Auror training with Ron. He stuck with it, but I figured out that wasn't what I really wanted."

"What did you want?" Draco couldn't help but want to know what the Savior of the Wizarding World wanted out of life.

Potter looked at Draco thoughtfully before answering, "I don't know. I took a couple years off. Did a bit of traveling. It was Ron who suggested Quidditch. What about you?"

"I wanted a son," Draco said in earnest as he watched Orion climb a large tower of monkey bars.

"Well you're doing well then."

"I guess I am. The whole Pansy thing really threw me. I thought she wanted the same things. We had an agreement. We were a family. Not in the conventional sense but we were a family."

Potter nodded.

"I can't believe I just told you that. You're the first person I've ever told that to," Draco said eyeing Potter curiously. "Why is that?"

"Dunno," Potter muttered with a small shrug before turning his attention back to the children.

The wheels in Draco's head began to turn. _Potter: instant name recognition, Auror training, vanquisher of the Dark Lord, bored, nothing to do and a natural curse breaker. In fact, the most impressive curse breaker of modern times. No, it was mad. It would never work. Sure they were on speaking terms, but they had never really gotten along. Yet here they were getting along now. Crazy, I must be insane. I'd have to make him think of it or better yet Hermione. He'd have to come to me. He'd never go for it. Wake up Draco he's staring at you._

"You okay?" Potter asked. "You drifted off again."

"Fine," Draco smiled. "I was just thinking of something. Orion heard about the Muggle zoo and has been begging me for months. To be honest I don't feel comfortable with it. Do you think you could come with us, you and Charlie?" _ Take the bait. I need the time._

"Sure," he responded quickly. "Charlie would love it. How about Friday?"

"This Friday?" _ That's good. Give me a few days to put everything in motion._

"Yeah. I told Molly I'd take Charlie that day."

"Sounds good. We can meet here."

"Great."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Over the next several days Draco began the initial work of setting up his new business. A real estate agent was scouting both leased space and real estate to buy. Draco was leaning towards the latter option. There was no reason to have to deal with a landlord and the real estate would make a good investment. Besides the tax benefits made it more advantageous. He met with his solicitors and reviewed the list of several candidates from the recruiter. Bill Weasley was listed. Perfect. He set up and conducted several interviews with potential candidates but specifically Bill Weasley. The oldest Weasley was known for being an excellent curse breaker but Draco didn't think he had the right personality for them to work together. The important thing was that the news get back to the Golden Trio.

On Friday he met up with Potter and they took the young boys to the zoo. There had only been a few instances when Draco had been in the Muggle world. Each time was a horrible experience and he ended up a veritable puddle of raw nerves; however, the zoo trip was quite enjoyable. The children had a great time. Draco was amazed at how relaxed and playful Potter could be. He supposed it was living a lost childhood.

Just as anticipated, Potter brought up the Draco's new business venture very casually over lunch.

"So, Hermione told me that you filed for a business license with the Ministry. She said something about curse breaking," Potter said making small talk, but Draco could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes. After Pansy left, I really felt the need to create something good for the Malfoy name. I decided to put my curse breaker license to use," Draco said trying to play it cool.

"You think there's a business in freelance curse breaking?"

Draco could see the wheels turning in Potter's head. This was going to be easier than hexing caged doxies. "I did some preliminary research. I looked at the Wizarding papers and documented stories of unsolved cases. I checked with the Ministry as well. I figure only twenty percent actually get reported and the rest people just want to keep under wraps. There's certainly a business for discretion and keeping things out of the Ministry and I estimate the Ministry has their own set of hushed cases."

"Hermione would be a good person to ask about that," Potter added helpfully.

"I intend to talk to her." Draco let the conversation drop but he could see the interest dripping off Potter's chin.

At the end of the day they parted at Diagon Alley.

"Well this was fun," Potter said almost as if asking a question.

"Thank you for going with us. Seriously Potter, I think it's healthy for Orion to be exposed to the Muggle World, in small doses of course. I think it's something I would have been better for."

Potter stared a Draco for a long moment before replying, "You surprise me."

"Why?" Draco eyed him carefully.

"Because you're not who I thought you were."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes."

"Good bye, Potter," Draco said playfully.

The children said their goodbyes as did Potter. They nodded at each other and Disapparated with their respective child.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Draco's plan was working better than expected. On Saturday, he received an owl from the Granger-Weasley's inviting him and Orion over for Sunday dinner. He'd bet a million Galleons that Potter would be there as well.

As he prepared to use the Floo with Orion, Draco thought it strange that he had been friends with Hermione all these years and yet this was the first time he had ever been invited to their home. They lived in a small house in Ottery St. Catchpole not too far from the elder Weasleys. Draco supposed that was so the Mother Weasley could watch the kids while Hermione and Ron worked on their careers.

When they arrived, Draco was pleasantly surprised that their small cottage was very clean and tastefully decorated. Draco handed Hermione a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc from his family vineyards for them to enjoy with dinner. They met the youngest son, Darius, and then Hermione led them into the dining room. And as predicted, Harry Potter was there. Draco was ever thankful that he was the only additional guest. He didn't think he could have taken anymore Weasleys.

Dinner was quite agreeable and filled with small talk of Weasley's latest Auror escapades and talk of Ministry politics. The children talked about their zoo visit. Draco couldn't help but notice that Potter was quiet and studying him throughout the entire meal.

After dinner, Darius was put to bed and Charlie and Orion became engrossed in a game of Exploding Snap.

"So my brother Bill told me that he interviewed with you," Weasley asked Draco as Hermione set four espressos on the table.

"Yes, he was referred to me by a recruiter. I'd say he's in the running," Draco replied trying to squelch the butterflies in his stomach. It was show time.

"What about, Harry?" Hermione asked with a friendly smile.

"What about Harry?" Draco feigned confusion.

Hermione nervously looked over to Harry and back to Draco.

Potter smiled and then commented, "I might be interested."

"I seriously doubt you'd be interested in working for me," Draco countered with a bit of a sneer.

"I certainly wouldn't want you as my boss, but I might be interested in a partnership."

That hadn't factored into Draco's thinking. He figured Hermione must have suggested it. It wasn't a bad idea. Potter had capital and it would minimize Draco's own risk.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

Draco took a sip of his espresso and stalled for as long as possible. "Perhaps." Draco pulled out his wand and cast a quick spell. Several pieces of parchment appeared in his hand. "Here," he said giving them to Potter, "read these and see what you think."

"What is it?"

"My business plan."

Potter looked perplexed.

"Potter, you're an idiot. You don't just rush right in and put together a business out of thin air."

"I'll read it," Potter said resolutely, seemingly not insulted.

"I'll read it too," Hermione added.

Draco nodded. "That's probably a good idea. I'm looking at potential office properties tomorrow morning." He turned his full attention on Potter, "Why don't you come along and see if we can't agree on something? We can discuss your thoughts on the business plan over lunch."

"I'm available."

"Good."

"I even have a name: Potter-Malfoy Unlimited," Potter said confidently.

"The business term is limited, you twit."

"It's a play on the word," Harry answered good-naturedly.

"Oh, that's actually very good, Harry," Hermione chimed in.

Draco could hear the astonishment in her voice. He mulled it over for a moment. "Hmmm, not bad after all, but shouldn't it be Malfoy-Potter?"

"No, Potter-Malfoy," Harry replied calmly without the barest hint of confrontation.

"Fine. If we can manage to agree on a property and not hex each other to bits in the process, I'll change the name on the business application. Although I can't imagine how this is possibly going to work."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

They met the real estate witch just outside Honeydukes. Millicent Heffalump nearly fell over herself gushing about the honour of meeting the great Harry Potter. Draco kept his tongue in check, giving up on several snide responses.

"We're looking in here?" Potter asked as she led them into a side entrance next to Honeydukes.

"Yes," Millicent explained, "this building has been on the market for a while now. I think you could get a great deal. The office is just up these stairs here. Honeydukes is only four years in on a fifty-year lease that can't be broken by change in ownership. Most people want the whole building."

They followed her up to the office space. It was a good size room, certainly large enough for the two of them. It had a nice view out over Hogsmeade.

They looked at three more properties that morning. Draco told Millicent that he'd owl her later with their decision. Harry returned with Draco to the Manor for lunch with Orion.

"So what did you think?" Draco asked Potter. He was curious to see if Potter had more than two brain cells to put together.

"I think the Honeydukes building is the best deal."

"Ooooh," Orion sighed happily. "You're going to buy Honeydukes?"

"Just the building, luv." Draco turned his attention back to Potter and teased, "Are you sure it's not your sweet tooth making the decision?"

"No. All the rest are really too big and we'd have to find someone to take a lease."

"Very good Potter. There's also one more reason," Draco said full of confidence.

"What's that?"

"The three L's of real estate."

Holding a fork of roast chicken, Potter stared blankly at Draco.

"Location, location, location," Draco clarified.

"Oh, but it's not like we need to get walk-ins off the street. People will come seek us out if they have curses they can't handle on their own, won't they?"

"True, but we need to be seen. You certainly have the name recognition, but we need to become more familiar on a personal level. You've been a recluse the past few years and it's not like people really saw you before that either. Flying up in the air at a Quidditch match doesn't really count. They'll see us walking through the streets of Hogsmeade. They'll see us buying our morning tea or having lunch at the Three Broomsticks. We'll be part of the community and they won't be afraid to come to us."

"Why Hogsmeade? Why not Diagon Alley?"

Draco smiled and replied, "Now you're actually thinking. I like the idea of keeping a safe distance from Gringotts and the Ministry. It'll keep the people from associating us with them. Also Hogsmeade is more homespun, closer to the everyday Wizard."

"You've certainly given this a lot of thought," Potter said, impressed.

"Business is not something to be entered into lightly. I want to create something that will last, something that I can grow and that Orion will be proud to inherit."

Potter gave another one of his appraising stares. Draco eyed him back and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Potter replied obviously covering. "Owl Millicent and put my name on the bid."

"You want to give this a go, then?"

"Yeah, I do," Potter answered emphatically.

"Good. Meet me at the Ministry tomorrow and we'll add your name to the business filing. I'll owl my solicitor to draft a partnership agreement."

"Just one more thing."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Call me Harry."

"Why?"

"We need to call each other by our first names. Our school days are long gone."

"Fine, Harry," Draco drawled out feeling the word strangely leave his tongue.

"Brilliant. Draco, everything is delicious," Harry said in an oddly friendly tone.

To which Draco replied, "Good, I'm glad you're enjoying it." This was going to take some getting used to.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next morning they registered Potter-Malfoy Unlimited at the Ministry. By that afternoon, they had each received an owl containing the Ministry approval letter. The addition of the Potter name had accomplished in hours what seemed to be taking weeks. Draco sadly recalled a time when the Malfoy name would have brought such results.

The sale on the Honeydukes building went through the following week. Harry and Draco spent their days discussing the business, choosing books from the Malfoy library to store in the office as well as shopping for furniture, furnishings and additional books and supplies for the office. To Draco's surprise, he continued to get along with Potter, _Harry_. The name would eventually come more easily.

They were slowly setting up the office and placed an advert in the _Daily Prophet_ announcing that they were open for business.

They had a number of potential jobs from a list of unsolved Ministry cases that Hermione had given them. After they reviewed the list, they owled Hermione to send over all the files. However their first case came via an owl on the day they placed their open for business ad in the _Daily Prophet_. They set up an appointment for the next day. An old witch opened the door and glowered at them.

"Hi," Harry said in a ridiculously friendly voice, "We're-"

"I know who you are. Follow me." The witch led them through the small house and back out through an outside door off the kitchen. They followed her silently into the small garden.

"It's the fountain," she said softly.

Harry and Draco only needed to take a few steps toward it to see that it was flowing blood, or at least a red substance that looked like blood. They could feel the dark magic emanating from over ten feet away.

"Bet that puts a damper in your garden parties," Draco mused.

Harry and the witch shot him stern looks.

"Fine," Draco said matter of fact. "Straight to business then. How long has it been like this?"

"Since the end of the war."

"Do you know how it came to be?" Harry's asked with his voice full of concern.

"Yes," the witch answered and then took a deep breath before proceeding. "It was an old neighbor of mine. She has since moved away. Her son was killed by Death Eaters."

Harry and Draco turned their attention from the fountain back to the old woman.

She looked each of them in the eye and then stated, "My son was a Death Eater. He's dead."

"What have other's tried?" Draco asked.

"I've tried everything I could think of, but I'm no curse breaker. There have been no others."

"Surely the Ministry Office of—" Harry began, but she cut him off.

"The Ministry wanted nothing to do with me. I've lived with it for ten years. It has been my reminder of what was and what was not. Then I saw your ad yesterday. I figured that if the son of Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter could come together, then perhaps it is really time to move past the war. And certainly they could remove the curse."

Draco and Harry gave each other a quick glance. Neither had thought about their business partnership in those terms.

"Well no time like the present," Harry said with a shrug as he slowly approached the fountain. Draco followed a few steps behind.

Draco couldn't quite place why, but that shrug was more annoying every time he saw it. And soon he knew why. As soon Harry began to move his hands around trying to feel the aura of the curse, a huge blast of dark energy sent them both staggering backwards and onto their arses.

"Fuck, Potter, don't you ever think before you act for even a second?" Draco spat out.

They both glanced back at the old witch. She was laughing under her breath.

"Harry," Harry said quietly as he got himself back up on his feet.

"What?" Draco asked confused as he staggered to his feet.

"Fuck, Harry," Harry said a little too provocatively for Draco's comfort.

"What?" Draco was completely thrown. Strange images flashed through his head.

Harry did his best Draco Malfoy impersonation, "Fuck, Harry, don't you ever think before you act for even a second?"

Draco's jaw dropped and he simply stared. If he didn't know any better, Potter, _ no, Harry _ was flirting with him.

"Anyway," Harry said calmly, "sorry about that. I guess it's been a while and I was always pretty used to Ron or Hermione casting protection wards." Harry smiled and pulled his wand out.

"So you do have a wand," Draco said feigning surprise.

"Of course I do."

"I just haven't seen you use it these past few weeks, oh king of wandless magic."

"I need it for some things and if you're done being snide, you could cast the protection wards."

"Very well." Draco cast the wards letting nothing but utter boredom show on his face.

The truth, however, was that he was fascinated. He watched in awe as Harry began to evaluate and then attempt to remove the curse. Harry used techniques that Draco had never seen before. Techniques he wanted to learn. It took only three attempts for Harry to abolish the curse. Both Draco and the old witch stared in amazement. When he was finished, Harry turned and smiled like he had just caught the Golden Snitch. The witch was ecstatic and paid them handsomely. They retired to the Three Broomsticks for a celebratory drink.

"Here's to Potter-Malfoy Unlimited," Harry toasted.

After two more firewhisky's, Draco stared at Harry's carefree green eyes and asked, "You don't even know do you?"

"What don't I know?" Harry asked staring back into Draco's eyes.

"How powerful you are," Draco stated mostly in admiration but with a touch of envy.

Closing his eyes, Harry turned his head away.

"No, really," Draco explained. "That curse today was very dark and very powerful. That fountain had so much pain and hatred pouring out of it. I couldn't have done it. I bet it would have taken some of the top curse breakers a whole day, maybe days to break it. You had it done in twenty minutes. And you don't even know. You don't get how powerful your magic is."

"I get it," Harry snapped.

Draco was taken aback. That wasn't a response he had expected.

"Sorry," Harry softened his tone, "I've heard it. I've lived it. I'm just me, Draco. I'm just a wizard named Harry and I hurt and bleed just like everyone else."

Draco couldn't help smile a little.

Somewhat embarrassed, Harry smiled back.

"You're no fun when you're drunk," Draco stated playfully then stood. "Brooding man pays the check. I'm going home to tuck Orion in."

Harry threw some gold on the table and followed Draco to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Draco replied quietly. "Goodnight."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next day Draco and Harry were setting up their Hogsmeade office when an owl arrived. Draco fed the owl a treat and opened the scroll.

"What's it say?" Harry asked sounding excited at the prospect of another job.

"It's from Hermione. She has the files ready of those Ministry cases that they're handing over to us. She wants to know if we'd like them delivered or if we would be by the Ministry today. I think I'll go in person. I want to thank her for all her help."

"I'd like to try and get my desk set up. Do you mind going alone?"

"No, that's fine," Draco said. He was relieved that he could go alone. He really wanted to talk to Hermione about Harry.

When Draco arrived at her office, he found Weasley sitting in one of her guest chairs.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt,' Draco said standing in the entry way.

"Not at all. Come in. All these are for you," Hermione said as she motioned to three large file boxes.

"Weasley," Draco said as a greeting and took a seat in the extra empty chair.

"Hello Malfoy. I'm just visiting my lovely wife before my next meeting. How'd the case go yesterday?"

"Yeah, I'm dying to know too," Hermione added.

"Pretty well considering Harry almost got me killed."

"Oh," Hermione said sounding concerned.

Draco looked to both of Harry's closest friends, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That he has absolutely no idea how powerful he is. It's dangerous."

Weasley gave a faint smile then answered, "Malfoy, Harry knows. Believe me he knows. But for him it's not about the power, it's the magic. It's why he didn't become an Auror. For two years he was by far the top in our training group. Everyone in the department kept telling Harry these big plans they had for him. When it came time for our first apprentice placements they told Harry he could do what ever he wanted. He wanted to leave. He knows what kind of magic he can do. He just doesn't think anyone should have that much power."

Hermione stood, walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Weasley asked with a sappy smile.

"I love it when you get it."

"Well after years of being married to you, some things are bound to sink in."

"So why did Harry want to work with me?" Draco asked.

"Because," Hermione explained, "he wants to do some good with his magic. He misses it."

"It's a business," Draco stated.

"Yes, but you do help people," Hermione added. "I also told Harry that I thought you'd make good partners. A lot of curse breaking involves research and you're great at that. You can teach him a lot about investigation and patience and also running a business. Besides, don't think I don't know that taking Harry as a partner was your idea."

"What?" Draco tried to feign innocence but Hermione was staring right through him with that all knowing gaze.

"Well at least admit it was a mutual idea."

"Fine," Draco sneered.

"Be patient with him," Hermione said softly. "It may take time, but I'm betting you'll figure out how to make it work. You can't expect to break your first curse together right off the bat."

"Oh he banished the darn thing," Draco said and met both Weasley's surprised stares. "It was a nasty thing too, boiling over with hatred and Dark Magic."

"And Harry got rid of it?" Hermione asked.

"After I cast a protection ward. He seemed to have forgotten that minor detail on his first try."

Weasley and wife snickered at that making Draco guess that it hadn't been the first time.

"Wow, that's amazing," Weasley stated.

"Why do you think I'm sitting here asking you about his powers?"

"Give it time, Draco. I think you're on the right track," Hermione told him.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next few days they spent organizing the list of potential jobs from the Ministry into categories. There were five cases that were fairly well investigated and even had attempts to lift the curses. They were unsuccessful and decided to ward off the areas and put up Muggle-repelling charms. There were another three cases that were partially investigated but the source of the curse remained undetected. The final three cases had very little information at all and it wasn't clear if any evidence of any curses had been found.

They agreed to start researching two of the well-documented group that seemed the most straightforward. They also continued to set up the office. Deliveries were coming in almost everyday.

That Friday, a delivery boy from Flourish and Blotts came with two large boxes of books. Curiously, Draco watched Harry stare at the young man's backside as the he set the boxes down next to the bookcase. Harry tipped the young man and gave him an all too friendly smile.

When the delivery boy was finally gone and the door closed behind him, Draco couldn't help but try and confirm what he had just witnessed. "Nice arse," he commented to Harry.

"Uh-huh," Harry murmured.

"You like blokes!" Draco yelled.

"Like that's news," Harry rolled his eyes and walked back over to his desk.

"Weren't you going to say something?"

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually."

"Don't you think you should have told me before you started working for me?" Draco asked.

"Partners, Draco. And it's not like it has any bearing on anything."

"Sure it does. You knew about me from the papers."

Harry smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "I knew about you long before that."

Shocked Draco asked, "What? How?"

"Since the war."

"Since the war!"

Harry laughed and then explained, "Well, after you came to stay with us you got so chummy with Hermione, which of course led to Ron getting quite jealous."

"And?"

"Well did you honestly think Hermione couldn't figure it out? Me, I'm oblivious, but Hermione doesn't miss a trick."

"And she told you?"

"Well not deliberately. One night, Ron was extremely jealous and yelled at her about her spending so much time with you. She called him a complete halfwit and said that she was quite obviously not your type. To which Ron asked what type would that be and she told him, the type with a penis."

"Oh. She never said anything and neither did you," Draco said, mulling the story over in his head.

Harry shrugged. "Wasn't my business."

"And you still didn't think it was a good idea to tell me now?"

Harry shrugged again. Draco had always hated that stupid shrug. Draco pouted back.

"Come on, Draco," Harry said softly. "What was I supposed to say? 'By the way I'm a big poof too.'"

Draco gave Harry one of his best trademark sneers before walking over and sitting in the guest chair next to Harry's desk. "Since when?"

"I suppose always, but I didn't realize it until after the war."

"So how did you figure it out?" Draco asked with genuine curiosity.

"Hermione, of course. There wasn't much going on in my love life. She set me up with Oliver Wood."

"I slept with him once. Fit arse but horrible-"

"Kisser!" Harry finished the sentence laughing.

"I know. What was with that tongue? Like a mother cat cleaning a kitten, he was."

Harry smiled wistfully. "Even I could tell, and it's not like I had much experience."

"So how long were you with him?"

"About four months. I was so clueless to everything. One day he said, 'You just like me as a friend, don't you?' And he was right. I moved on after that. He was always a good friend to me."

Draco stared a bit in disbelief. Harry was continually surprising him. It was unsettling.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

During the next three weeks, they were able to remove four of the five curses previously studied by the Ministry. One was still being a challenge, but they continued to investigate. They'd also started research on two of the cases from the unsolved group. Astonishing as it was, the two found that they worked well together. During the work on the initial cases, the two men found a working rhythm. Their conversations became easier and they became more familiar with each other's daily habits.

Harry was amazed at how much tea Draco could consume during the day. His cup virtually seemed to be filled at all times. Draco endlessly teased Harry about his daily Honeydukes habit and swore it would catch up to his waistline one of these days.

On Wednesday, they were in the office, each sitting at their desk and reading when an owl tapped at the window. Draco fed the bird a treat and opened the fancy stationery.

Harry excitedly watched Draco read the note. "Is it a new job?"

Draco's face became more and more serious as he continued to read. When he finished he let the letter fall to the ground and stomped over to and collapsed into a guest chair.

"What is it?" Harry asked walking over to Draco.

"Pansy's in town," Draco said utterly deflated.

"Oh." Harry knelt on the floor next to Draco's chair.

"She's in town with the Italian. They're staying at her parents' and she wants to pick up Orion tomorrow morning and keep him through the weekend."

"Why do you look so worried?" Harry asked and gently placed a hand on Draco's knee.

Draco took notice of the friendly contact but didn't pull away. "I'm scared she's going to take him back to Italy and I'll have to spend the next six months searching for him."

"She wouldn't do that, would she?" Harry's voice was full of concern.

"Well I didn't think she'd want a divorce and she did. And I didn't think she'd splatter our dirty laundry all over the _Daily Prophet_, but she did. At this point, I can't put anything past her, woman scorned and all that rubbish."

Keeping his hand on Draco's knee, Harry gently asked, "What are you going to do? She does have visitation rights. Doesn't she?"

"Yes, as do her parents. I'd put a tracking charm on him, except she'd know immediately and I'm sure she could remove it."

"I know a spell," Harry suggested.

"What kind of spell?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"It was a spell we used on the paroled Death Eater sympathizers. The ones who never took the Mark were paroled after a year."

"Great, you want to use a spell that you used on Death Eaters on a six year old."

Harry smiled and patted Draco's knee, "Just listen, okay? We needed a way to make sure they didn't run off. It's sort of a perimeter barrier. Hermione came up with the idea, actually. Took several Aurors to work it all out, but it works really well. If the person went fifty miles from the center target, they automatically Apparated to a holding cell in the Ministry."

"That would be a bit scary for Orion, don't you think?"

"I could modify it so that he Apparated back to the Manor and I could charm your wand to vibrate so you'd know he was there."

"Vibrate?"

"That was Hermione's idea too. Muggle phones do that."

"Vibrate?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry's cheeks turned pink. "Yeah. What do you think?"

"It sounds promising. You think you can do it?" Draco looked Harry square in the eyes.

"Absolutely."

Draco stood, "Well lets go try it out."

They went to the Manor and within an hour Harry had the entire spell working with Draco as the test subject. Draco tried to Floo as well as Apparate beyond twenty miles and automatically ended up in the Manor entry hall. Draco was amazed. It was one of the most complex spells he had ever seen and Harry had cast it like it was a Summoning Charm. Draco couldn't help but wonder how the Ministry had ever agreed to let Harry leave the Auror program.

"It works even if they try to use Muggle transportation," Harry informed Draco. "As soon as you hit the twenty mile perimeter, no matter where you are, you'll Apparate back here. And I doubt they'd be able to detect it at all. The Ministry kept it a secret. They certainly didn't want the public using it."

After Harry had cast the spell on Orion, all three had lunch together. Draco finally relaxed and enjoyed watching Harry interact with Orion. Harry had a natural way with children. Knowing about Harry's upbringing, Draco found this amazing.

The next day Draco arrived to the office about an hour later than usual.

"Everything go okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Pansy's parents came for him this morning. I don't blame her for not wanting to face me after the stunt she pulled with the paper."

They spent that day and the next working on one of the Ministry's unsolved cases. Friday afternoon, they visited the small graveyard in South Wales that had been the reported site of the curse. Two hours later it was mission complete. They went back to the office to write up the report and tidy up their desks for the weekend.

"You going to be okay this weekend?" Harry asked as they were getting ready to lock up the office.

"I think so. It's just very quiet without Orion and I gave Corintha the time off."

"The Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match is tomorrow morning. I was thinking of going." Harry stumbled slightly over the words.

Draco cocked his head slightly and smiled devilishly, "You wouldn't want to place a friendly wager, would you?"

"Five Galleons?"

"Ten."

"You're on. Meet me at the gates at nine."

Unfathomably, Draco felt a nervous rush through his chest. Why on earth would meeting Potter, _Harry_, for a Quidditch match make him nervous? He didn't stop to think about it. He simply nodded and Apparated home.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The match was close the entire way through. Both teams were fighting tooth and nail. And while there was considerable action by the Chasers and many goals, Draco's and Harry's eyes were locked on the Seekers. An hour into the match both Seekers were in a neck and neck chase for the Golden Snitch that lasted over five minutes until the Gryffindor Seeker caught the elusive bugger and won the game for his house.

"Seems awfully familiar," Harry mused aloud.

Draco sneered and handed over the ten Galleons.

As they walked from the Pitch, Headmistress McGonagall ran up to them. "I thought I saw you two in the stands," she said catching her breath.

"Hello, Professor," said Harry with a warm smile.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Draco said more formally.

"I told people that I'd believe it when I saw it and now I've seen it," she said in awe.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The two of you as partners, amazing, truly amazing."

"Well I've had to break Potter in a little, but I must say he's come along," Draco stated with pompous glee.

Both Harry and McGonagall leered at him.

"I was joking, of course."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I've been meaning to come and visit your office, actually. There's a matter I'm hoping you can help me with," McGonagall said. "Won't you join me for lunch and we can discuss it."

"Sure," Harry said.

"Love to," Draco agreed.

The house-elves set up a lovely lunch in the headmistress' office. They made small talk but mostly McGonagall kept commenting how good they looked and how unbelievable it was to see them together. After they finished their sandwiches, she finally began to explain why she had invited them to stay after the match.

"It's like this gentlemen, a new Potions master started a few months back. I decided that it was time to clear out Professor Snape's old office. It had been untouched since the war and well, I just thought it time."

Harry and Draco listened intently.

"When we cleaned out the office we found a secret door in the wall that was heavily warded, perhaps a storage cupboard or secret passage. For weeks we tried to open it but could not break the spell. It's very strong and almost any attempt to open it is met with a strong repelling force."

"I see," Draco said. "Any idea what type of ward or spell it is?"

"We weren't able to tell. I even requested a few Aurors from the Order come by and look at it. Nothing. Finally, we left it and closed off the office. When I saw your ad in the _Prophet_, I wondered if the two of you might have better luck."

"Sure, we'll take a look," Harry offered. "Can we go now?"

They made their way down to the dungeons and to Snape's old office. The headmistress unlocked the office and they all entered the cold, dank room. Harry shivered as he cast his eyes about the walls of the room.

Draco slowly walked around the perimeter of the empty room then asked, "What happened to his things?"

"I had the house-elves put them in storage. I can make them available to you if necessary."

Harry lifted both hands as if he were feeling the air and made his way to an area of the stone wall. "This is it here. I can feel it."

"Your perception is as keen as ever Mr. Potter," McGonagall complimented.

Draco rolled his eyes and drew his wand. For several minutes the two worked in tandem casting various detection spells.

McGonagall looked on amazed at both Harry's wandless magic and the efficient manner in which the two former rivals worked together. Occasionally, they would gesture or mention a spell to each other.

Noticing her staring, Draco asked, "What?"

"You must admit how unlikely it is that the two of you have found such a way to use your magic together."

"What do you mean together?" Draco asked unsure of what she had meant.

She gave them both an odd look then said, "You don't realize it, do you?"

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"Your magic merges when you're working together. It's certainly a very powerful tool, and very rare as well."

Draco was panic-stricken. He looked over to Harry who was continuing to cast detection spells utterly oblivious to the magnitude of McGonagall's observation. Despite his amazing power, there was so much that Harry, being raised as a Muggle, didn't know about magic.

Draco composed himself and said, "Well we're not going to be able to do much else today. If you could have Professor Snape's things returned back to this office, that would help."

Harry added, "I'll owl Hermione to see what kind of files the Ministry has. Maybe she can find out what happened to his estate after the war. The Order had very little documentation on Snape."

As they walked to the castle gates to Apparate, Harry turned to Draco and said, "I could use a stiff drink after that. How about you?"

"Well you're ten Galleons richer so you're buying," Draco said giving Harry a soft punch in the shoulder.

"Three Broomsticks?"

Draco nodded.

Two shots of Firewhisky later they were relaxed and rehashing the Quidditch match.

Out of the blue Harry asked, "What's the longest relationship you've ever had?"

"Excluding Pansy."

"Yes."

"I've never had a relationship," Draco stated, matter-of-fact.

"Really," Harry was taken aback.

"Honestly. There were a few blokes that I've might have seen a few times over the period of a few months, but mostly it's been one night stands."

Harry's eyes seemed sad and Draco couldn't quite figure out why that would be his reaction.

"Come on, Harry. You've known me since I was a kid. You can't tell me you're surprised. I've never been the hearts and flowers type. Love is for other people. Being a Malfoy is about honour, the name, the family."

When Harry became pensive for a moment, Draco studied his face and asked, "What is it?"

Harry flashed a smile and stated, "You were such a stuck up prick in school."

"Gee thanks," Draco said dripping with sarcasm.

"But you're a good man," Harry clarified his thoughts.

"Careful or I'll have to cut you off," Draco responded by motioning to the empty glasses on the table.

"I've only had two drinks," Harry laughed then his tone became more serious. "It just makes me wonder why…"

"Why what?"

"Why you don't want more?"

"Please, I invented wanting more. I am the king of wanting more."

"More from a relationship," Harry stated specifically.

"I knew what you meant. I was trying to get you off the subject."

"Really, Draco. Why not?"

"Because love is a game for fools, and I am nobody's fool."

"Who says you have to be?"

Draco squinted his eyes at Harry and asked, "Are you coming on to me?"

"Maybe," Harry replied, nonchalant.

"Knock it off."

Harry laughed, "Fine…for now."

Reminiscent of his old schoolboy days, Draco sneered. "Okay, my turn to ask the highly personal questions. So who else knows you're gay?" he asked very quietly.

"Most of my friends, all the Weasleys, not too many others. It's sort of like Muggles with magic. Anyone who doesn't really know me doesn't want to believe what they see. I'm not in hiding or anything. I just don't advertise it."

Draco rolled his eyes thinking about his spread in the _Daily Prophet_. "Well I didn't mean to either."

"Pansy did that, didn't she?" Harry posed the question carefully.

"Cunt," Draco barked.

"She was probably hurting. I don't pretend to know what you two were going through, but I can only imagine how hard it must have been for her."

"Her?" Draco asked in astonishment.

"Having to choose between her son or love, it seems particularly unfair," Harry replied, the compassion oozing from his voice.

Draco stared at Harry not quite knowing how to reply. _ Fucking Harry Potter, this was how he got people to throw themselves in the line of fire for him. It all seems so innocent. He just plants these seeds in your brain and they grow and wind their way around and completely change your point of view. _

Draco thought back to the night that Pansy had told him about Fabrizio. He had originally remembered that she said she was leaving, but now he realized that wasn't what she said. She started the conversation by saying she was in love. And what did he do? This was his best friend, the mother of his child, and he told her, "My condolences." He pushed her and threatened her and made her choose. The choice had surprised him, but he had never truly considered that she had been in love.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Yeah, I could smell the smoke."

"Shut up," Draco said without anger.

Draco made it home by the early evening. Harry's words kept echoing through his head. He soon found himself writing a letter to Pansy. All the while, cursing the name of Harry Potter. He ripped up three versions of his letter before he finally settled on something simple and straightforward to owl. He would say more in person.

_  
Dear Pansy,  
We have always been friends. For Orion's sake, I'm hoping we can be again.  
Please stay and join us for dinner Monday evening.  
Dutifully,  
Draco  
_

Her reply came a few hours later.  
_  
Dear Draco,  
I think it would be great for Orion to have dinner with his family. That now includes Fabrizio. I'm hoping your invitation extends to him as well. If not, I will have to respectfully decline.  
Sincerely,  
Pansy  
_

It was somewhat disappointing that Pansy's note included no clues to her emotional state or the status of their friendship. She had him in a corner and he didn't like it, not one bit. He penned a quick response:

_  
Dear Pansy,  
Fabrizio is more than welcome to accompany you to dinner.  
See you at six,  
Draco  
_

Draco figured that if she was unwilling to show her cards, he could play close to the vest as well. He would need someone in his corner, partly for support and partly to diffuse the potential tension of the situation. Normally he would invite Blaise and Isabella. Blaise would surely take his side, but Isabella would be on Pansy's and one couple at odds was enough for him. Draco sighed in defeat. It would have to be Harry.

_  
Harry,  
Pansy and her Italian Stallion are coming to dinner Monday evening when they bring back Orion. You would be doing me a favor if you would attend as well.  
Draco  
_

The reply came within an hour.

_  
Draco,  
Would love to have dinner with you.  
Harry  
_

"Potter, it is not a date!" Draco barked aloud. His eagle owl nervously hooted back at him. "Fine, I'll tell him."

_  
Potter, it is not a date.  
Sincerely,  
Your business partner  
_

The next reply was even more infuriating.

_  
Draco  
Whatever you say.  
Kindest regards,  
Harry  
_

Draco crumpled it up and threw into the fireplace. Monday's dinner was going to be painful, but he would suffer through it for Orion's sake. It was now late and he was exhausted. Draco went to bed and tried not to think of Harry Potter.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Harry and Draco met up early Monday morning at their office before heading out to Hogwarts. The house-elves had restored all of Snape's office contents for them to go through. Nothing seemed to provide any clues on the secret doorway.

For several hours, they tried various curse detection methods and means of breaking through wards.

"I really don't think it's a curse. It feels more like some sort of privacy charm," Harry said after being blown backwards for the third time that day.

"Even with that type of repelling force?"

"This is Snape we're talking about."

"Point taken."

"What I don't get is that if it was a ward set so that only he could enter, why is it still working after he's dead."

"Maybe he's not dead?" Draco suggested with a raised eyebrow. "No one found a body."

Harry glared at him.

"Just a thought."

"And you don't think in ten years he would have shown up?"

"I'm just offering a possible solution to the problem."

Harry laughed. "You sound like Hermione."

"Better Hermione than the Weasel," Draco replied without malice.

"It could be set for an heir to be able to pass through. Hermione said she'd send over the Ministry file today. Maybe we should go back to the office and check. I don't think we're getting anywhere here."

"Agreed."

Back at the office they spent the afternoon going through what was a very thin and incomplete file. Apparently the Ministry had never found any evidence of Snape naming an heir. Spinner's End had been searched by Aurors for dark artifacts and sealed off by the Ministry. No heir had ever come forward.

"I suppose the next logical step is to head out to Spinner's End tomorrow," Draco suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

"We'd better get going. I'd like to change before Orion gets home."

"Am I okay in this?" Harry asked looking down at his messy work robes.

"What you're wearing is fine. I'm the one who needs to impress the wife."

"Ex-wife."

"Yes, that. Also, I need to look intimidating to her Italian stud."

"Don't worry you're plenty intimidating," Harry joked.

"Fine laugh at me, but just know that I consider this all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, I invited them to dinner after all your talk about love and all that rot."

"Your brain frightens me."

"Well your magic frightens me, so at least we're even."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

With a commanding stride Draco walked into the sitting room wearing new navy blue formal business robes.

"Wow, you look great," Harry said as he stared.

Draco twirled around with a flourish. "You think?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank you. Never let it be said that I don't appreciate empty flattery."

"Not empty, Draco."

But Draco didn't have time to respond to that remark because just then Pansy stepped out of the Floo with Orion immediately followed by Fabrizio.

Orion ran into his father's open arms, "Papa!"

Draco hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. After a tender moment, Draco stood up and allowed Pansy to introduce him to Fabrizio. They exchanged an awkward handshake.

"Pansy, you know Harry Potter. We're business partners now."

Harry and Pansy exchanged pleasantries.

"Yes, hello Harry. We met last summer," Fabrizio said in his heavy Italian accent.

Harry held out his hand, "Ah yes, I remember."

"You know each other?" Draco asked watching them shake hands.

"I played on the English summer travel team for two years," Harry explained.

Draco was tense at dinner. They had incredibly stiff conversations about the weather and Quidditch. Luckily, Orion filled in with chatter about the events of the past few days at his grandparents. They rode horses and had a picnic. It caught Draco a little off guard when he had heard that Fabrizio had taken Orion up for a flight on his broom.

Occasionally, Harry would compliment the food or say something casual about their new business, making Draco ever thankful that he had invited him.

When it was getting late Draco smiled at Orion and said, "Why don't you go change into your pyjamas and I'll be in to tuck you in."

"I'd like to as well," Pansy said.

"Of course, we'll both come up and read you a story."

Orion said his goodnights with hugs for both Fabrizio and Harry and headed off for his room. Draco escorted the two men to the sitting room and poured them each a brandy to enjoy while he and Pansy put Orion to bed.

Nervously Draco walked up the long and winding staircase with his ex-wife. When they reached the top she turned to him with an unreadable expression.

"Draco, Fabrizio and I are planning to be married," she stated with a slight tremor in her voice.

"I suppose congratulations are in order."

"I wasn't sure how you would react. I hoped that when you invited us to dinner that you might…"

"Forgive you?"

Pansy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about what I said to the _Prophet_, Draco. I was angry with you. You weren't exactly innocent either. Even so, I shouldn't have done it."

Draco gave a curt nod so she continued.

"I'm not the world's greatest mother. I know that. I also know that Orion belongs with you, but I do love him. He's my child. Draco, we weren't wrong to want Orion, but we were wrong to think that we could spend the rest of our lives in a marriage without love."

"I never pegged you as a romantic, Pansy."

"It's not romantic. That's life."

"You love the Italian broomstick?"

"Yes, and he loves me."

"Then I'm happy for you," Draco said sincerely and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"And I'm happy for you."

"For what?"

"Harry Potter," she said with a sly smile.

"Is my business partner," Draco quickly replied. "Why would you think…?"

Pansy let out a single laugh then replied, "Why? He's handsome, rich, powerful, the most famous Wizard in England and he's gay. If there's someone better out there, you tell me who."

"How did you know he was gay?" Draco asked becoming more annoyed by the second.

"Fabrizio told me when we read your ad in the _Daily Prophet_. I kept my subscription."

"How does he know?"

"A lot of the International Quidditch players are gay. They all know who is and who isn't."

"Oh."

"You're not together?"

"No."

"Pity."

After they had put Orion to bed, Pansy said her goodbyes. She and Fabrizio had an early morning Portkey to catch. Swallowing his pride, Draco promised that they were always welcome at the Manor and would always be a part of Orion's life.

The moment they were gone, Draco poured himself a very large snifter of brandy.

"You okay?" Harry asked his voice warm and caring.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Would you like another?"

"Sure," Harry answered and handed over his empty glass.

They sat together on the couch silently sipping the brandy.

"They're getting married," Draco said breaking the silence.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"I suppose. We talked upstairs. She said they were in love."

Harry nodded.

"I forgave her," Draco stated and let out a long sigh.

"That's good, Draco. It's good for Orion and it's good for you."

"I suppose," Draco gave another loud sigh and took a long drink.

Harry took a few sips of his brandy as well. "I'm sorry if this is out of line, but it's something I've been wondering about all night."

Draco was intrigued, "And what might that be?"

Harry fiddled with his brandy snifter a bit before finally asking, "Did you and Pansy ever, ya know?"

"Ya know what?" Draco did his best Harry imitation.

"Well Orion didn't arrive by stork," Harry said sheepishly.

Draco could feel Harry's eyes on him. He smiled and took another long drink before he replied, "Three times. Twice for the sole purpose of conceiving Orion and I assure you it was strictly for business and not for pleasure. The third time was a few years after Orion was born. It was New Year's Eve and we were very drunk. Let's just say the next morning we agreed to never do that again and leave it at that."

The smile Harry gave Draco melted his heart. "You ever?" Draco asked Harry, "With a woman?"

"No, well almost," Harry answered, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Ginny Weasley?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"How did she take the news?"

"She was hurt at first, but we became good friends after some time." Harry's eyes looked somewhat pained by the memory.

They finished their drinks and Draco walked Harry to the front door.

"Thanks for coming tonight," Draco said and the two stood looking uncomfortably at each other.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the office. We can head out to Spinner's End from there."

"I won't be in until ten. I told Orion I'd spend a little time with him in the morning."

"That'll work for me. I could use a lie in." Harry awkwardly leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek. His breath was hot against Draco's skin as he whispered "Good night."

In the doorway, Draco stood frozen in confusion as Harry pulled back and Disapparated.

"This was not a date!" Draco yelled into the night air.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

As Draco lay in bed that night he found himself thinking of Harry, the feel of his magic, the soft line of his neck. As he absently rubbed himself through his pyjamas, Draco was surprised to find just how aroused he was getting. He sighed and tried to imagine any of the dozen or so fit blokes that he had picked up over the past few years. Inevitably his mind drifted back to Harry, the smell of brandy on his breath, the warmth of him as he leaned over and kissed his cheek, the gleam in his green eyes as he pulled back. Draco pushed his pyjama bottoms down and tugged at himself frantically. He cradled his balls and stroked a finger inside of his arse cheeks. He came hard and fast. After a quick Scourgify he cursed, "Fucking Harry Potter." Within a few minutes he was asleep.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Draco Apparated into the office at exactly ten.

"Good morning," Harry greeted him warmly.

"Good morning."

"How's Orion?"

"He's wonderful. Even though it was just a few days, I really missed him." Draco watched Harry nod and stuff a Pumpkin Pastie in his mouth. "How can you eat that stuff?"

"Dunno. Guess since I never got to eat sweets when I was little, I'm making up for it."

"If I ate like you do, my seams would burst."

"No one said you had to wear such tight trousers under your robes."

"You keep your mind off my trousers," Draco admonished. "We should go."

"Okay," Harry answered with a sheepish grin.

They found that Snape's cottage at Spinner's End was in quite the dilapidated state. The windows were boarded up and a thick layer of dust covered everything. The smell of mold was strong and there was no indication that anything had been touched in ten years. They quietly went through the house searching and casting various revealing spells. After several hours they went outside and sat on the front step to catch a breath of fresh air.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere," Draco said sounding defeated.

"Yeah, I didn't see a single sign of anything that might be a key."

"You said key. Why did you say key?" Draco asked shifting his body to face Harry.

"Dunno. Just seems like the wall at Hogwarts needs more of an unlocking spell than any kind of curse breaking."

Draco sat quietly wrapped in his thoughts.

"Draco, what is it?"

"Couldn't be," he whispered more to himself than to Harry.

"What?"

"This whole time, I've been thinking about spells and curses and wards."

"What?" Harry yelled in an attempt to get Draco's attention.

"Meet at the Manor," Draco said and than Disapparated.

Harry found Draco in the study frantically rifling through the desk drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked.

"Aha! This." Draco handed a piece of wrinkled parchment to Harry. "Shortly after I came to stay at Grimmauld Place, Snape sent me this. Lupin hand delivered it to me. It was probably the last time anyone had heard from him before…"

Harry unfolded the parchment and held it out so that they could both read it.

 

_Draco,_

There is not much I can tell you other than you have shown me that you are no longer a boy but a man. Boys follow circumstance while men make choices. You have made your choice and I am glad to have lived to see it. I'm not sure what the journey ahead will bring but the path is not easy, Acceptance is the key. I have my own path to follow and am at peace with my conscience.

I wish you safe journey,

Severus Snape

 

After Harry had finished reading he asked, "What do you think it is?"

"Acceptance is the key. Acceptance is capitalized." Draco pointed it out on the page.

"Could it be that simple?"

"Only one way to find out."

A half hour later they were back in the Dungeons. Draco nervously pointed his wand at the stone wall. He took a deep breath and said, "Acceptance."

Harry looked Draco in the eye and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry," Draco muttered. "You have a better idea?"

"Yeah. Put your hand on the wall."

Tentatively Draco reached up and placed his palm against the cold stone. He could feel the magic as it pulsed against his skin. He looked back to Harry for how to proceed.

"Accept the inheritance. You're his rightful heir."

Draco took and other deep breath before he closed his eyes and said, "I accept."

A moment later, Draco could feel the magic as it shifted and moved under his fingertips. He could no longer feel the cold face of the stone. When he opened his eyes, a small doorway was carved into the wall. He looked back to Harry for encouragement. Harry smiled and gave him a curt nod.

Draco entered what was a very small chamber. He could feel Harry standing just behind him. The room had a small table and a few shelves lined the wall. There were several books and stacks of parchment. A small set of vials lined one of the shelves. Draco and Harry began to look over the room's contents.

"It's all sorts of potions and spell notes," Draco said flipping through one of the many journal-like books. "What do you think these are?" Draco asked indicating the vials.

Harry pulled one off the shelf and noted the silvery flowing liquid inside. "I think they're memories. You can use a Pensieve to view them."

Draco audibly gulped at that idea. They continued to rummage through the books and papers on the table.

Harry let out a long whistle and handed a short stack of parchment to Draco. "These look like his notes from his work for the Order."

Draco sat on the floor and began to read several of the pages.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

Draco looked up for a moment when Dobby appeared with a crackle, but shifted his focus back to the page he was reading.

"Harry Potter, such an honour to see you, sir," Dobby said with his usual benevolence for Harry.

"Hi Dobby. Could you please ask Headmistress McGonagall to join us down here. Let her know that Draco and I have opened Snape's sealed chamber."

"Anything for you Mr. Harry Potter, sir." Dobby snapped his fingers and was gone.

Fifteen minutes later, McGonagall appeared and they caught her up on Draco being Snape's heir. She briefly looked over the notes detailing Snape's work as a spy. "We need to be very careful with these. They could clear his name."

"Could you owl Hermione?" Harry asked McGonagall. Harry met Draco's eyes. "She'll know what to do."

They all nodded in agreement.

Draco and Harry spent the next four hours going through Snape's secrets. When their eyes were tired and stomachs growling, Harry asked Dobby to get a few more house-elves and pack up all of Snape's possessions and take them to Malfoy Manor. Draco held onto Snape's letters. Hermione owled to say that she would come by their office in the morning to see them.

Draco invited Harry back to the mansion for dinner. Orion joined them and filled the evening with lighthearted chatter, but Draco could only feel a heaviness pushing down upon his soul.

After Orion had gone to bed, Draco poured two large glasses of brandy and they retired to the study where the house-elves had delivered all of Snape's things.

Draco ran his hands over the books and said to Harry, "There wasn't a letter to me. I don't know why, but I expected some sort of message, some sort of explanation."

Harry answered him, "In spite of everything else, Snape was a smart man. If somehow Voldemort had gained access, he made sure not to connect you."

"Makes sense, I guess." Draco paused for a moment then looked straight at Harry and asked, "Why me though? I really don't get it."

"You made a choice and chose the right side. Snape had no heir, but he wasn't about to leave his life's work to a pack of Gryffindors and he didn't want the Death Eaters to claim it. He probably thought you were the most like him that you would carry on in a way he would have approved."

"You're absolutely impossible!" Draco barked at Harry.

"Why?" Harry wondered.

"Why?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes, why?"

"Because ninety-nine percent of the time you are completely daft and utterly clueless, then every so often you pull off some impossible magical feat or you say something that goes straight through me and rips at the fiber of my being. In short, you drive me insane."

"Come here," Harry said with a gleam in his eye.

"Why?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Harry smiled briefly, his eyes boring through Draco's consciousness. "I want to kiss you," he stated simply.

"Ha! You think you can just ask and…" Draco retorted only to be cut off by an overwhelming magical pull. "What?"

With a determined stare, Harry had his wand trained on Draco who was helplessly pulled across the room and into Harry's waiting arms. Harry pulled Draco flush against his body and kissed the other man. At first the kiss was soft and inquisitive, but soon Harry opened his mouth and demanded compliance. Draco parted his lips and allowed Harry safe passage. The kiss transformed into something long and lingering and it made Draco's knees give out. Harry firmly held him up and pushed the kiss for as long as the two could sustain without breathing.

"Damn!" Draco whispered between heavy breaths. "Your percentage is improving."

Tilting his head, Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Draco again. This time Harry used his arms to caress Draco's body and Draco returned the gesture. They felt the tingle of Apparition and then they were in Draco's bedroom.

"Nice move," Harry said taking in his surroundings.

"You are far too easy to impress," Draco responded and then pulled Harry into another long kiss.

"Maybe, just maybe," Harry said breathily in between kisses, "the reason I make you crazy is because…" Harry kissed Draco's neck, "you're hopelessly…"

"Don't say it," Draco said with his eyes close and neck extended to allow Harry better access.

"…in love with me," Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

"Ha, this is just the natural and logical progression of our magical partnership," Draco stated in a businesslike tone.

"I'll suppose that's all I'm going to get for now," Harry said as he dropped to his knees and pulled at the buckle of Draco's belt.

"You're…ah," Draco moaned as Harry rubbed the side of his face against his crotch, "…delusional as usual."

Only Draco didn't have time to contemplate Harry's psychological state because a moment later his trousers were unfastened and dragged down to his ankles along with his pants by Harry's teeth.

"I want to suck you," Harry moaned.

"I've now lost complete track of your statistics," Draco said, desperately willing himself some composure. It was all in vain the moment he felt Harry swallow him down. Draco let out a loud groan. When Harry gently worked his finger into his arse, Draco realized that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Harry!" Draco cried out and came with a violent shudder.

Wiping his mouth, Harry stood and grinned from ear to ear.

"Pleased with yourself, are you?" Draco panted.

Harry nodded and led Draco towards the bed. Piece by piece they peeled off each other's clothes until they were lying naked on their sides.

Draco traced the faint curve of Harry's hip with his hand before leaning forward to claim Harry's lips in a kiss. Draco let his hand roam to Harry's firm cock. Harry's moan renewed the interest of Draco's cock as well. They continued to kiss while Draco took both of their pricks in hand and began to stroke them together. Grabbing Draco's shoulders, Harry pulled Draco tighter against him.

Feeling the tension build in Harry's cock, Draco released him and kissed his way down Harry's neck and to his chest. He tongued further down the center of his torso and paused over Harry's cock with a devilish grin.

"Tease," Harry whispered.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready," Draco said, asserting his command.

"Oh?"

Draco took Harry's full length in his mouth and began to suck fervently all the while he stroked at the base of the shaft and over Harry's balls.

"Oh!"

It didn't take long for Draco to bring Harry to a screaming climax. Harry didn't even ask if it was okay to spend the night. He simply pulled Draco close and curled up against him. Harry fell asleep first. As Draco listened to the even rhythm of Harry's breathing, he couldn't help but wonder how he could have gone his whole life without this. He had no idea what he had been missing. The intimacy of their sex was as intense as the intimacy of their magic.

The next morning, Harry woke to find Draco sitting at his writing table. Harry stretched and made his way over to him.

"It's hard to write while you hover like that," Draco admonished quietly while he continued to scratch away with his quill.

Harry kissed him on the cheek and asked, "What are you writing?"

"A thank you note to Pansy."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Three weeks later, Draco was lying in bed while he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Harry's disheveled hair.

"Do you think you could ever fall in love with me?" Harry asked interrupting the gentle post-coital moment.

Draco chuckled quietly then replied, "I already am you stupid ponce."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Three months later Harry moved into the mansion, just before they took Orion to Italy to attend Pansy's wedding.

Draco allowed Harry one room in which to store "all his Muggle crap."

They had successfully completed the entire list of cases that they were contracted by the Ministry for and had been enlisted privately for a half dozen more.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Three years later… well that's another story.

 

The End


End file.
